dcvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sal Maroni
Salvatore Vincent "The Boss" Maroni is a fictional character, owned by DC Comics, who exists in that company's DC Universe. He is one of Batman's first enemies and among the toughest gangsters in Gotham City. Maroni is most famous for being the one who scarred Harvey Dent, setting the stage for the young attorney's transformation into Two-Face. History Pre-Crisis/Earth Two Maroni's first and only Pre-crisis appearance was in Detective Comics #66 (Aug. 1942) as "Boss" Moroni, a mobster on trial for the murder of a man named "Bookie" Benson. Harvey Dent, (who was named Harvey Kent in his first appearance and Pre-Crisis on Infinite Earths remained the identity of the first Earth-Two Two-Face), was the prosecutor at the trial. He called Batman as his first witness. During Batman's testimony Maroni called Batman a liar, leading Dent to show his proof, Maroni's lucky two-headed silver dollar found at the scene with Maroni's finger prints on it. Enraged, Maroni threw a vial of acid at Dent, Batman jumped in the way, knocking Maroni out, but not before the acid struck Harvey Dent's face. He was later shot and killed by Two-Face in revenge, after which Two-Face surrendered and voluntarily went back into police custody. Silver Age During Silver Age recountings of Two-Face's origin, Maroni was left intact, but his name was changed to Morelli. Prior to COIE, Maroni returned in DC Superstars #14 and Batman #328 to 329. He survived an assassination attempt by a still-bitter Two-Face in the first story, but his legs were left paralyzed. In the latter story arc, he underwent plastic surgery and became Anton Karoselle to avoid attention. His first act was to murder Harvey's former wife Gilda Gold Dent's new husband Dave Stevens as part of his grudge against Dent sending him to prison in the first place. By the story's end, he is murdered by Two-Face. Post-Crisis Maroni also appeared and is featured prominently in Jeph Loeb's maxi-series Batman: The Long Halloween. As of 2006, he has been included further into Batman's early days in the form of a major role in Matt Wagner's Batman and the Monster Men, where he has been involved in funding of Hugo Strange's experiments. Salvatore Maroni grew up in the privileged Maroni crime family, headed by his father Luigi "Big Lou" Maroni. In The Long Halloween, Maroni is the most powerful mobster next to Carmine Falcone, and both believe that serial killer Holiday (so named for assassinating mobsters on holidays) is working for the other (although they also think that Harvey Dent has something to do with the killer). Their business relationship becomes strained as a result. When his father is killed by Holiday, Maroni makes a deal with Dent to reveal all of Falcone's criminal activities, in exchange for leniency. However, Maroni really plots to scar Dent, believing he is responsible for his father's death. Dent's assistant, Vernon Field, provides him prior to court with "stomach medicine" for a supposed ulcer. During the trial, Maroni throws acid into Dent's face, disfiguring him and changing him into Two-Face. Maroni takes two shots to the chest by the bailiff after getting into a tussle following the scarring, but he survives. When he is moved out of his cell, Maroni was finally killed by Holiday, who is revealed to be Alberto Falcone, the rival crime boss' son who acted out against the family for wanting to make a name for himself. In other media ''Batman Forever'' Main article: "Boss"Maroni (Dennis Paladino) In a scene in Batman Forever, Bruce Wayne is watching a news story which features a man in a courtroom witness box throwing acid into the face of District Attorney Harvey Dent, the film's antagonist. The reporter refers to the man as "Boss Moroni". He is portrayed by Dennis Paladino. ''Batman: The Animated Series'' Maroni does not appear in Batman: The Animated Series, and most of his crimes in the comic books are instead committed by Rupert Thorne, such as causing Harvey Dent's transformation into Two-Face. ''Batman: Gotham Knight'' Maroni is featured in Batman: Gotham Knight among two segments (Crossfire and Field Test). Maroni is voiced by Rob Paulsen, but shares the same continuity as Maroni in The Dark Knight. ''The Dark Knight'' ''Batman: Arkham City'' While Maroni himself doesn't appear in Batman: Arkham City, "Sal Maroni's Italian Restaurant" does feature in the section of Arkham City known as The Bowery. Scanning it solves The Riddler's riddle "The feuding families always sit down to a good meal. Will there be a massacre?" and unlocks an Arkham Story which reveals that the Maroni's attempted to have a peace meeting to end a gang war with the Falcone family before the events of Arkham City. The Falcone family accepted the offer, and arrived by means of a drive-by shooting, killing most of the Maroni family. Anyone who was not killed during the attack is said to have been placed in Arkham City. Category:Batman Villains Category:Males Category:Created By Bill Finger Category:Created By Bob Kane Category:Murderers Category:Blackgate Prisoners